Episode 8824 (25th January 2016)
Plot Both Ken and Robert tell Tracy they don't understand the story of how her mobile phone came to be found in the bistro. She starts to get annoyed. Anna confides in Izzy how Phelan gave Kevin his version of events painting himself as the victim, in the sure knowledge that she wouldn’t admit to Kevin about the sex. She hasn't told Gary who returns from a health and safety course that afternoon. Sophie finds more evidence of Ron Temple's dodgy dealings. Ken asks a pleased Audrey for a haircut appointment. Carla is improving and is impatient to be discharged, though not looking forward to her police interview. Rita enjoys her old friends making contacts on her tablet but sees something that disturbs her. Sally attempts to drum up support for her council campaign from Billy. Kevin asks Pat for a word during his lunch hour. Steph's attitude towards Tracy makes it clear that she suspects her of collusion in the bistro robbery. Todd wonders why Tracy is keeping her knowledge of Robert and Carla under wraps. She explains she’s saving that bombshell for the right time and place. In an attempt to twist the knife, Phelan tells Kevin how after the project with Owen turned sour, Gary knocked him unconscious. Kevin’s disconcerted by the revelation. Whilst cutting Ken’s hair, Audrey encourages him to set himself some goals and follow his heart’s desire. Ken takes her words on board. Pat repeats his story about Gary to Jason who also takes it in. Kevin confronts Anna wanting to know why Gary attacked Phelan and left him for dead, but Anna remains tight-lipped about the rest of the story. Norris and Sophie worry why Rita is so quiet. Mary asks Norris to go for a drink that night. DS Grant questions Carla about the robbery. She remembers that one of the robbers mentioned Steph’s name. Norris deliberately bores Sally when she tries to make conversation with him to put her off using him for her campaign. A troubled Rita reads her tablet again. Gary returns and Zeedan invites him for a drink at the bistro. Norris is unimpressed when Mary arrives for their drink with Brendan in tow. DS Grant turns up at the bistro wanting to question Steph. Gary is stunned to see Phelan back. He sees red and makes a grab for him. As Phelan feigns terror, Kevin rushes to his aid and Anna turns up. Kevin demands to know what's going on. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Gary Windass - Mikey North Guest cast *DS Grant - Orlessa Altass *Brendan Finch - Ted Robbins Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Carla's room Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin asks Anna why Gary attacked Phelan and left him for dead; and Todd wonders why Tracy is keeping her knowledge of Robert and Carla under wraps. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,940,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2016 episodes